Vuelta atras
by I dont know I want to sleep
Summary: Porque existen palabras, que de haberlas dicho en su momento cambiarían nuestra historia Denle una oportunidad es mi primera historia espero les guste XD


Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de llevada al cine por Fox Animation

**Vuelta atrás**

¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Qué me impulso? En realidad lo tengo claro pero prefiero fingir que no; bueno creo que debo presentarme soy Ted (en realidad Theodor) Wiggins, mido 1.70, ojos cafés, cabello rebelde café corto, en este momento visto unos jeans desgastados, vants blancos, polera negra, sudadera blanca; estoy esperando abordar un avión, un avión que me llevara lejos de Thneed-ville, lejos de mi familia y amigos, lejos de _**Ella. **_¿Quién es _**ella? **_ Es el verdadero motivo por el que acepte irme (suspiro).

Mientras espero recuerdo el como la conocí y como me enamore… si me enamore, sin querer, a la corta edad de 10 años, de una niña que me deslumbro.

**Flash de nuevo**

Un día soleado de verano, una pelota cae en un jardín de plástico… plástico como toda la ciudad la única en el mundo que es de 100% plástico y donde el aire se vende; pero volviendo al jardín, una niña ve con extrañeza la peculiar pelota roja, pero antes de pensar algo más se escucha un ting tong, ting tong, ting tong en la puerta de enfrente un niño pequeño tocaba desesperadamente el timbre.

-tonto, tonto, tonto- se repetía una y otra vez el pequeño tan concentrado estaba insultándose que no noto cuando la puerta se abrió

-¿hola?- fue esa palabra la que lo saco de su mundo, y lo hicieron ver a la portadora de esa hermosa voz, aunque claro nunca lo admitiría en voz alta –wau- apenas susurro; una niña peli naranja de a su parecer tenía 12 años, ojos verde esmeralda, cara angelical con unas cuantas pequitas que a su parecer le quedaban bien, de altura promedio 1.50 de altura creía el, pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, a su…

-¿hola? ¿Niño estas bien?- eso basto para salir de su ensoñación y se insultó al instante ¡por Dios era una niña nada más! ¡una niña!

-eh si, hola, venia por mi pelota cayo en tu patio trasero- respondió

-ok ahorita te la doy-

-¡No!-

-¿eh -

- le vas a pegar tus piojos si la tocas-

-jajaja las niñas no tenemos piejos he…- lo miro curiosa- ¿Cómo te llamas? No te avía visto por aquí

- ¡claro que tienen! y me llamo Ted, Ted Wiggins y ¿tú eres?- no lo admitiría pero quería saberlo –solo pregunto porque tú ya sabes mi nombre- se apresuró a agregar como quien no quiere las cosas

-jeje ok Ted te creeré soy Audrey Storm, voy por tu pelota jeje- y sin más se fue, él se quedó hay sin poder hacer nada al respecto, después de unos minutos Audrey volvió con la pelota roja

-aquí tienes- dijo extendiéndole la bola

-ew… gracias creo- respondió y a punto de irse Audrey le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**Flash back end**

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo.

Mentiría si dijera que no le duele irse, solo su familia y un par de amigos sabían que se iría, de hecho los convenció para que no lo acompañaran al aeropuerto alegando que si lo acompañabas solo hacían que fuera más difícil el irse con lo cual no mentía, por lo tanto estaba solo y lo prefería así. Sin miramientos volvió a repetirse porque era una buena decisión el irse:

1.- Una beca completa no a cualquiera y menos en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo

2.- Tendría una oportunidad para conocer más lugares

3.- y tal vez lo que más lo motivo la _**distancia**_ la cual tiene una gran reputación para el olvido, porque si, era un cobarde prefería huir y olvidar que expresar sus sentimientos (_y ni quien lo juzgué porque sus motivos tiene ¬¬*)_ por la peli naranja, claro está que él sabe que ella sabe lo que siente por ella (_alguien se perdió? No bno_) y ¿Cómo no saberlo si todos los días desde que se conocieron hasta que el cumplió 15, caían juguetes de todo tipo en su patio trasero? ¿Si a los 14 de él y 16 de ella, _**el**_ hiso y le consiguió un árbol real? ¡Solo por ella! (suspiro) se froto la cara y la sacudió intentando en vano sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Inevitablemente recordó cuando y porque se dio por vencido a intentar llamar su atención como algo más que amigos

**Flash de nuevo**

Un día un poco nublado un adolecente de 15 años caminaba por el centro de la ciudad refunfuñando sobre tola la tarea que el profesor de física había encargado, cuando de repente vislumbró una inconfundible cabellera naranja entre la multitud, sonrió pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho ya que vio a un chico besándola ¡besándola!

**Flash back end**

Ese día su corazón sufrió, pro como buen amigo la felicito cuando ella le conto que tenía novio. Ahora a sus 17 años creyó haberla superado pero nuevamente se equivocó desde hace unos meses ella ha tenido problemas con su novio, discuten porque su novio Ralph se volvió muy celoso y bueno Audrey es sumamente hermosa, por consiguiente muchos chicos se interesan en ella pero ella no les pone atención alguna; él quería matar a Ralph por hacer llorar a Audrey pero a su petición no lo hiso aunque ganas no le faltaron, solo se limitaba a escucharla, consolarla y ser su apoyo, debido a eso, al estar con ella sus sentimientos volvieron lo cual lo hacen sentir que traiciona su confianza, por verla como algo más que una amiga su _Amiga_ por verla como mujer.

No se despidió personalmente de ella, solo le dejo una carta lo sabe patético y cobarde, así que dejo todo preparado mando la carta un par de días atrás para que le llegara ese día (si prefirió investigar el correo que decírselo de frente).Miro su reloj de muñeca dándose cuenta que eran las 9:55am y su vuelo salía a las 10:00am, supuso que al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no escucho cuando llamaban a abordar, acorde a sus pensamientos de los altavoces se hoyo

-Atención pasajeros del vuelo 4 a Londres, favor de abordar en la puerta 6 gracias- cuando todo siguió con el ruido habitual se levantó y se encamino a abordar, al parecer no fue el único en darse cuenta que se hacía tarde para abordar pues en la puerta que lo llevaría al avión habían muchas personas, por consiguiente se formó esperando su turno, con boleto en mano y existiendo a menos 20 personas antes que él se perdió nuevamente en su mente.

Aún recuerda cómo se sintió al escribir esa carta pues en ella plamo sus sentimientos, le escribio como se sintio desde que la conoció, por qué nunca pudo confesarle lo que siente y la expectativa que tiene al aceptar no solo la beca, sino también aceptar irse, que le ayudara a olvidar su amor por ella, a aclarar su mente para que cuando vuelva solo quede el recuerdo de ese amor y verla solo con cariño fraternal, también le pedía perdón, perdón por tener es tipo de sentimientos a su persona, por no poder decircelo a la cara por ser un cobarde que aunque sabe que es egoísta esperar que puedan ser amigos a su regreso y por último que no lo buscara pues quería olvidar lo que sentia, lo cual solo lograría alejarse de ella por completo.

-Atencion ultima llamada al vuelo 4 con destino a Londres, abordar en la puerta 6 gracias-

Agradeció mentalmente pues solo faltaban 2 personas para su turno, asi que dio un chequeo mental para asesorarse de que no le faltaba nada, cuando estuvo se aseguró de todo miro su teléfono, notando que eran las 10:00am y tambien de un par de llamadas de Audrey (suspiro), por ende supo que ya había leido su carta ó queria quedar para salir, desecho la 2da opcion, envio un msj a su madre avisando que ya tomaría su vuelo y que la llamaría cuando llegara a Londres.

-Buenos días, su boleto por favor- pidió amablemente

- Buenos días, si aquí esta- le extendió el ticket

-todo en orden, tome y buen viaje- dice el empleado devolviéndole el ticket

-gracias- contesta antes de ingresar al túnel que conecta con el avión, aun antes de entrar se puso los audífonos del reproductor pues sería un viaje largo, puso play y entro al avion.

Lo que el no supo fue que cuando se puso los audífonos, una chica peli naranja gritaba desesperadamente su nombre - ¡Ted! ¡Ted!- gritaba a punto de llorar -no te vallas... también te amo- susurro

Audrey no supo cómo, pero paso al guardia de seguridad y corrió tras Ted, cuando por fin lo vislumbro corrió más rápido, lo vio girar el rostro en su dirección, cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de conectarse, se cerró la puerta, no lo podía creer estaba tan cerca pero ya era tarde, ya no había _vuelta atrás_.


End file.
